The Final Adventures
by charizard30
Summary: After three years of Red's trainig Gumball is going to battle Ethan for the title of Champion.
1. Three Years Later

**Hello everyone, I said that I only was back in a few weeks, but here I am, this is the final part of the Trilogy, now the events of every episode on the Gumball series will be included until the events of the episode The Pizza, now enjoy the first chapter of the final part.**

Chapter 1: Three Years Later

On top of Mt. Silver a sound of yelling and calm was heard and there in the top there was a boy with a red cap training another person with a mask and a costume, and then the boy with the red cap said " Try hardere my friend, you can do it." and the boy who said that was named Red, he's the ultimate Pokémon trainer and now he's 16 years old and he also grew a couple of inches and now he's taller and he is still wearing the same clothes and he also grew a small beard and now Red said " Here he go, you've done very well." and then the other person took off his mask and said " Thanks Red and I say too master Red." and the person was revealed to be Gumball Watterson and he was now aged 15, and this time he was different from when he was 12 and started his training with Red, now his clothes were different as before he wore a sweater with brown cuffs but now he was wearing a black shirt with a Pikachu on it and before he wore grey pants but now he was wearing black pants and he didn't wear shoes but now he was wearing black boots and he also had now a red cape with an image of Red on it and Gumball also had a little beard like Red and not to mention that Gumball also grew a couple of inches like Red.

Three years have passed since Gumball began his training with Red and Gumball also saw that his Typhlosion was now at level 85, Mary and Ampharos were at level 84, Penny and John were at level 82 and while his training was going he caught a Horsea, but the Horsea was now a level 80 Kingdra and Gumball's Snorlax was now at a PC box but Gumball had to do that with his mask on and Gumball was able to caught all of 493 Pokémon on the National Poké Dex so now he had all of the data on them and with the Legendary Pokémon Gumball was able to get he gave them to his friends and his friends didn't know that was Gumball who gave them and then Red said " There Gumball, your training with me is complete." and then Gumball said with " And what will I do?" and Red said " You can now challenge Ethan and before that you can try and battle someone to train a little more." and Gumball said convicted " Will do that Red." and then both Red and Gumball smilled and Gumball ordered Mary to fly to New Bark Town.

After arriving to New Bark Town Gumball entered Ethan's house and then Nicole didn't recognize her own son with the mask and asked " Who are you?" and then Gumball took his mask and said " It's me Mom." and then Nicole saw that it was her son and hugged him hard and said " My Gummypuss! Hey everyone come here!" and then the rest of the family came down and then Anais said " Gumball, is that really you?" and then Richard said " My boy is back." and then they gave a family hug, and Gumball repaired that they were all different, Anais was now 7 years old and was still the smartest one tough but she grew a couple inches, and then Darwin was now aged 13 and he was still the same old happy fish and he also grew a couple inches and then Nicole and Richard were now aged 45( I think so) and they didn't change a little except that they had a little more grey hair.

Then after a few happy momments Gumball promised them that he would visit them later for battling them and then he put his mask on and ordered Mary to fly to Violet City and then when he got there inside the gym he took off the mask and said to Alan " I am proud to see you again my ballon friend." and then Alan stood there and said " It's really you, I don't see you for three years now." and Alan like Gumball was now aged 15 and he didn't change much except that he was now a bigger baloon and he had more air inside of him and then Alan said " I'm happy to see you but what else do you want?" and then Gumball said " As my master Red told me my training is now complete and for starting I want to battle with you, so get this on." and then Alan said " I accept your challenge so let's do it but first let me heal my Pokémon in a Poké Center,see you in a while.

**Pretty good chapter huh? And I think it was a great beggining to the final part, stay tuned for Alan's battle with Gumball it's gonna be epic so stay stick to my story, charizard30 out.**


	2. Vs Alan

**Hi guys, as you all saw last chapter it has passed three years since Red's training and now Gumball is going to battle his friends to train and in this chapter he is going to battle Alan, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Vs Alan

The screen was begining to change as in the screen it appeared an image of Alan in which said " Vs Alan" and then the ground changed to the battleground as it said on the message screen " You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Alan." and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan sent out Xatu." and a level 82 Xatu came out and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out Penny and then Penny used Psychic and it wasn't very effective but it took a quarter of Xatu's health, then Xatu used Wing Attack and it took a quarter of Penny's health, then Penny used Shadow Ball and it was super effective so it took almost all of Xatu's health and then Xatu used Sky Attack and it took almost all of Penny's health, and after that Gumball used a Full Restore on Penny and she recovered to Full Health and then Alan also used a Full Restore on Xatu and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it was super effective so it took half of Xatu's health and then Xatu used Psychic and it wasn't very effective but it took a quarter of Penny's health, then Penny used Shadow Ball again and it was super effective so it took all of Xatu's health making it faint.

Next thing it appeared another message saying " PKMN Trainer Alan is about to send out Drifblim, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan sent out Drifblim." and a level 85 Drifblim came out and its cry was heard and Typhlosion used Flamethrower which took half of Drifblim's health and next Drifblim used Shadow Ball which took a quarter of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower but it only took a quarter of Drifblim health and then Drifblim used Hurricane and it took almost all of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion used a Full Restore which restored Typhlosion's health to all of it and then Alan also used a Full Restore which restored all of Drifblim's health and then Typhlosion used a Flamethrower which took a quarter of Drifblim's health and then Drifblim use a Shadow Ball which took a quarter of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion used the Blast Burn and it took all of Driflim's health and it fainted but it hurt Typhlosion a little because of Drifblim's ability Aftermath that hurts the opponent's Pokémon after fainting.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan is about to send out Altaria, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and right next another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan sent out Altaria." and a level 84 Altaria came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used his new move Thunder that it learned but had to erase Thunderbolt to learn this move and it took half of Altaria's health and Altaria used Draco Meteor and it took almost all of Ampharos' health but it used Thunder again and this time it took all of Altaria's health so it fainted.

Next appeared another message saying " PKMN Trainer Alan is about to send out Fearow, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Mary and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan sent out Fearow." and a level 84 Fearow came out and its cry was heard, then before Mary used Fly Fearow used Drill Peck and it took half of Mary's health and then Mary used Fly and it flew high and Fearow wanted to used Wing Attack but it missed and then Mary used Fly and it took almost all of Fearow's health and then Fearow used Wing Attack and it took a quarter of Mary's health and then Mary used a new move that she learned that is a Poison type named Sludge Bomb and this time it took all of Fearow's health so it fainted.

Next another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan is about to send out Farfetch'd, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Kingdra and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan sent out Farfetch'd." and a level 80 Farfetch'd came out and it's cry was heard and then Kingdra used Surf and it took almost all of Farfetch'd's health and then Farfetch'd used Drill Peck and it took a quarter of Kingdra's health and then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse and it took all of Farfetch'd's health so it fainted.

And finally another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan is about to send out Swellow, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to John and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Alan sent out Swellow." and a level 82 Swellow came out and its cry was heard,John then used Surf and it took almost all of Swellow's health and then Swellow used Brave Bird whivh took half of John's health making recoil damage but Swellow didn't faint and then John used Wing Attack and this time it took all of Swellow's health making it faint.

Then the battleground changed to the normal ground with Alan saying " You won against me Gumball, you now earned more of my respect and I'm happy that you came back." and then Gumball said " Thank you Alan, I would like to stay but I still have much to travel, now farewell." and then Gumball left Violet City Gym and thought of where to go next.

**Pretty great huh? Gumball defeated Alan and earned his respect, next Gumball is going to battle another of his friends, stay with me to see who it is, until next time charizard30 out.**


	3. Vs Teri

**Hello everyone, as you saw last chapter Gumball managed to won against Alan and now he is going to face another one of his friends, enjoy this chapter everyone.**

Chapter 3: Vs Teri

After Gumball went out of Violet City's Gym he went to a Poké Center and there he healed his Pokémon to full health and then he ordered Mary to go to Azalea Town and there he went inside the gym and there when he saw Teri he took off his mask and Teri said " Gumball? Is that really you?" and then Gumball said " Yes, this is me." and there stood Teri now 15 years old like Gumball, she didn't change much except that she grew a few inches and then Gumball said " I have come here to battle you Teri." and then Teri said " You did huh? Okay, but I should warn you that my Bug type Pokémon are strong just see it."

And then an image of Teri appeared saying " Vs Teri" and then in the message screen appeared a message saying " You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Teri" and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri sent out Ninjask"." and a level 82 Ninjask came out and its cry was heard and then Gumball sent out Penny and then Penny used Psychic and it wasn't very effective but it still managed to take a quarter of Ninjask's health and then Ninjask used Bug Bite and it was super effective so it took half of Penny's health and then Penny used Psychic and it took another quarter of Penny's health and then Ninjask used Wing Attack and it took a quarter of Penny's health and then Penny used Psychic and it took another quarter of Ninjask's health but as Ninjask's Speed was higher he tried to used Bug Buzz but missed and then Gumball gave a full restore to Penny and she recovered to full health and Teri gave a Full Restore to Ninjask as well and it recovered to full health and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it took half of Ninjask's health and then Ninjask used Bug Buzz and it was super effective and took half of Penny's health and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it took all of Ninjask's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri is about to send out Yanmega" will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to John and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri sent out Yanmega." and a level 82 Yanmega came out and its cry was heard and then John used Surf and it took half of Yanmega's health, then Yanmega used Bugg Buzz and it took a quarter of John's health as it wasn't very effective and then John used Wing Attack and it was super effective and it took all of Yanmega's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri is about to send out Scizor, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri sent out Scizor." and a level 85 Scizor came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it was super effective and it took almost all of Scizor's health and then Scizor used Steel Wing and it wasn't very effective but it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion was about to use Flamethrower but then Teri used a Full Restore on Scizor which restored it to full health and then it used Flamethrower and it took almost all of Scizor's health again and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower but first Scizor used Bug Buzz and it was a critical hit and it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took all of Scizor's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri is about to send out Pinsir, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Kingdra and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri sent out Pinsir." and then a level 80 Pinsir came out and its cry was heard and then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse and it took half of Pinsir's health and right next Pinsir used X-Scissor and it took half of Kingdra's health and when Kingdra was about to use Surf, Pinsir used Guillotine and that attack is so powerful that when the opponent is hit with it it instantly faints and that's what happened to Kingdra, next Gumball decided to get Mary out and then Mary used Fly and right after it Pinsir used Stone Edge and it managed to hit Mary in mid air and then it was super effective and Mary stayed with only a quarter of its total health and right after it Mary used Fly and it took all of Pinsir's health so it fainted.

And then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri is about to send out Heracross, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball decided to stay with Mary and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri sent out Heracross." and a level 84 Heracross came out and its cry was heard and Gumball used a Full Restore on Mary and it restored her health to full and right after it Heracross used Megahorn which wasn't very effective but it still took a quarter of Mary's health and then Mary used Fly and Heracross wanted to use Close Combat but it failed and then Mary used Fly and it was super effective and this time it took all of Heracross' health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri is about to send out Dustox, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Teri sent out Dustox." and a level 84 Dustox came out and its cry was heard and before Ampharos used Thunder Dustox used Bug Buzz which took half of Ampharos' health and then Ampharos used Thunder and it took all of Dustox's health making it faint.

After the battle Teri said " I've been beaten but that showed me that I need to train more and then I can beat some one again, thanks Gumball." and then Gumball said " You're welcome Teri, and by the way it's good to see you again." and then Teri said " You too Gumball, see you later." and then Gumball left Azalea Gym to go to another place.

**There everyone, Gumball won against Teri and now he's going to face another of his friends, who will it be next? Stay tuned for next chapter to see who, charizard30 out.**


	4. Vs Carrie

**Hi guys, sorry for keeping you waiting but I was busy, anyway here's the next chapter of the story, enjoy it everyone.**

Chapter 4: Vs Carrie

Gumball left Azalea City Gym and then he went to a Poké Center to heal his Pokémon and then the blue cat continued his journey and next he ordered Mary to fly to Ecruteak city and there he went inside the gym and when he saw Carrie she didn't recognize him and when he took off his mask and then Carrie said " Gumball, is that really you?" and then Gumball said " Yes, this is me." and then Carrie said " Well, it's a surprise to see you after three years of absence." and then Gumball said " Let's battle Carrie, because that was what I expected to do." and then the ghost said " Let's do it." and then an image of Carrie appeared saying " Vs Carrie" and the ground changed to the battleground.

Then in the message screen appeared a message saying " You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Carrie." and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie sent out Gengar." and a level 82 Gengar came out and its cry was heard, then Penny used Psychic and it wasn't very effective but it took a quarter of Gengar's health and then Gengar used Shadow Ball, it was super effective and it took half of Penny's health, next Penny was about to use Shadow Ball but Gengar made its move first and it used Hypnosis and put Penny to sleep and then Penny wanted to use Shadow Ball and it didn't because it was asleep, then Gengar used Nightmare and it was lucky that Penny didn't faint but it stayed with like 10 HP points, after this turn Gumball used a Full Restore on Penny and it recovered to full health and woke up, then Gengar tried to use Dream Eater but it failed.

After that Penny used Shadow Ball and it was super effective and took half of Gengar's health, then Gengar used Shadow Ball and it was super effective and took half of Penny's health, then Penny was about to use a new move she learned but then Carrie used a Full Restore on Gengar and it recovered to full health, then Penny used Hypnosis and put Gengar to sleep, then Gengar couldn't use its move as it was asllep and then Penny used Dream Eater, then it was super effective because Gengar was also the Poison-type and it was a critical hit, so it fainted.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie is about to send out Dusknoir, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie sent out Dusknoir." and then a level 85 Dusknoir came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Dusknoir's health, then Dusknoir used Shadow Punch and it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took another quarter of Dusknoir's health and then Dusknoir used Shadow Ball and it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health and right after it Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took another quarter of Dusknoir's health and then Dusknoir used Night Shade and it took another quarter of Typhlosion's health and then Gumball used a Full Restore on Typhlosion and it healed him to full health and Carrie used a Full Restore as well and it healed Dusknoir to full health.

After thaq healing Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Dusknoir's health and Dusknoir used Shadow Ball and it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Dusknoir's health and after it Dusknoir used Shadow Punch and took a quarter of Typhlosion's health and after that turn Typhlosion used Blast Burn and it took all of Dusknoir's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared on the screen saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie is about to send out Mismagius, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and after that another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie sent out Mismagius, and a level 84 Mismagius came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Thunder and it took a half of Mismagius' health and then Mismagius used Shadow Ball and it took a quarter of Ampharos' health and then Ampharos used Thunder again and it took all of Mismagius' health making it faint.

And another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie is about to send out Sableye, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Kingdra, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie sent out Sableye." and a level 80 Sableye came out and its cry was heard then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse which took half of Sableye's health and then Sableye used Crunch which took a quarter of Kingdra's health and then Kingdra was about to use Surf when Sableye was first and used Shadow Ball which took a quarter of Kingdra's health and then Kingdra used Surf and took all of Sableye's health making it faint.

Another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie is about to send out Banette, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to John, another message then appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie sent out Banette." and a level 82 Banette came out and its cry was heard and then John used Surf which took half of Banette's health and then Banette used Shadow Punch which took a quarter of John's health, then John used Hydro Pump which took all of Banette's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie is about to send out Gengar, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Mary and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Carrie sent out Gengar." and a level 84 Gengar came out and its cry was heard, then Mary used Sludge Bomb and it wasn't very effective but it took half of Gengar's health and then Gengar used Shadow Ball and it took a quarter of Mary's health and Mary used Sludge Bomb again and it took all of Gengar's health making it faint.

Then the battleground changed to the normal ground with Carrie saying " You, Gumball you are a formidable trainer, I see that I must train more, I missed you too." and Gumball said " Thanks Carrie, I missed you as well but I must get going, bye." and then Gumball left the gym.

**What did you guys think? Gumball has beaten Carrie but the journey doesn't end here, on the next chapter Gumball is going to face Bobert, until then charizard30 out.**


	5. Vs Bobert

**Hello everyone, as you saw last chapter Gumball won against Carrie and now he's going to Bobert now to see if he can beat him, enjoy.  
><strong>

Chapter 5: Vs Bobert

After getting out of Ecruteak Gym Gumball went inside a Poké Center and healed his Pokémon to full health and then he ordered Mary to fly to Olivine City and there he went inside the gym and found Bobert and Gumball took off his mask and spoke " Hey Bobert, remember me?" and then because that Gumball's voice was different and his appearence as well the robot said " My systems do not recognize this voice nor this appearence, let me analyze you carefully." and after a few seconds Bobert concluded " The analyzing has been completed, you are Gumball Watterson, I tough you were training." and Gumball said " And I was but now I have completed it and now I'm ready to battle you." and then Bobert said " Alright, bring it on."

And an image of Bobert appeared on the screen and said " Vs Bobert" and the ground changed to the battle ground and in the message screen appeared a message saying " You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Bobert." and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert sent out Steelix." and a level 82 Steelix came out and its cry was heard, then Penny came out and Penny used Psychic and it wasn't very effective but it took a quarter of Steelix's health, then Steelix used Iron Tail and it took a quarter of Penny's health, then Penny used Psychic again and it took another quarter of Steelix's health and Steelix then used Sandstorm and whipped a Sandstorm and after that the Sandstorm took a little of Penny's health and then she used Psychic and it took almost all of Steelix's health and then Bobert used a Full Restore on Steelix and it recovered to full health and then Penny was about to use Shadow Ball when Steelix used Iron Tail and took almost all of Penny's health and she used Shadow Ball and took a half of Steelix's health, then the Sandstorm made a little damaged to Penny but she didn't faint and then Gumball used a Full Restore on Penny and she recovered to full health.

Then Steelix used Gyro Ball and it took a quarter of Penny's health and then the Sandstorm did a little more damage to Penny and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it took all of Steelix's health and it fained. Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert is about to send out Msgnezone, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and then another message appeared and said " PKMN Trainer Bobert sent out Magnezone." and a level 85 Magnezone came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it was super effective and it took half of Magnezone's health and then Magnezone used Thunderbolt and it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took almost all of Magnezone's health and then Magnezone used Mirror Coat and it took half of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion was recovered to full health by a Full Restore that Gumball gave to him and Bobert used a Full Restore on Magnezone and it recovered to full health and then Typhlosion used Blast Burn and this time it took all of Magnezone's health making it faint.

And another message on the screen appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert is about to send out Metagross, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to John and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert sent out Metagross." and a level 82 Metagross came out and its cry was heard, and then John used Surf and it took half of Metagross' health and Metagross used Psychic and it took half of John's health as it was a critical hit, then John used Surf again and this time it took all of Metagross's health and it fainted.

And another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert is about to send out Electivire, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert sent out Electivire." and then a level 84 Electivire came out and its cry was heard, and then Ampharos used Thunder but Electivire's abilty Motor Drive neutralized the attack, and not only that but it also raised Electivire's speed as well, then Electivire used Fire Punch and it took a third of Ampharo's health and then Ampharos' turn was next and Ampharos used Iron Tail that he learned while training and it wasn't very effective but took a quarter of Electivire's health and then Electivire used Thunder Punch and it wasn't very effective but took a quarter of Ampharos' health and Ampharos was suposed to be next but Electivire was first and it used Quick Attack and took almost all of Ampharos' health and Ampharos used Iron Tail again and took another quarter of Electivire's health.

Then Gumball used a Full Restore and Ampharos recovered to full health, then Electivire used Thunder Bolt and it took a third of Ampharos health even if it wasn't very effective, then Ampharos used another move that he learned, Skull Bash and it raised Ampharos' defense a little and then Electivire used Fire Punch but it only took a quarter of Ampharos' health, then Ampharos was preparing and meanwhile Electivire used Thunder Punch but it missed, then Ampharos used Skull Bash and this time it took all of Electivire's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert is about to send out Manetric, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Mary and after that another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert sent out Manetric." and a level 84 Manetric came out and its cry was heard, then Mary used Sludge Bomb and it took almost all of Manetric's health and then Manetric used Thunder and it was super effective and took almost all of Mary's health as well, then Mary used Sludge Bomb again and it took all of Manetric's health making it faint.

Another message then appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert is about to send out Raichu, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Kingdra and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Bobert sent out Raichu." and a level 80 Raichu appeared and its cry was heard then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse and took a half of Raichu's health, then Raichu used Thunder bolt and it took a half of Kingdra's health and then Kingdra used Hydro Pump and it took all of Raichu's health making it faint.

Then the battleground changed to normal and Bobert said " You beat me, it was not in my calculations for you to win." and then Gumball said " Well, but I won my robot friend." and Bobert said " Well, you are right, with this loss I saw that I must train some more then, anyway, its good to see you again." and Gumball replied " You too Bobert but I must go now, see you later." and Gumball put his mask again and got out of the gym.

**There guys, sorry I didn't publish in a while but I had some test and I had to study, but now I published a new chapter, next chapter Gumball is going to battle someone important to him, charizard30 out.**


	6. Vs Penny

**Hi guys, as you all saw, last chapter Guball managed to win agains Bobert and Bobert was special because he had two types as his favourite, the Steel type and the Electric type, anyway enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Vs Penny

A few minutes, after Gumball left Olivine Gym Gumball went to a Poké Center to heal his Pokémon to full health, then Gumball ordered Mary to fly to Mahogany Town and there he went inside the gym and when Penny saw the blue cat she didn't recognize him with the mask and when Gumball took it off the fairy said " Gumball, you are here after all that time." and there was standing Penny, the rainbow fairy now 15 years old like her boy friend and there Guball said " I am here my love." and then they gave a quick kiss and Penny said " It's so good to see you." and then Gumball said " And you as well Penny." and then Penny said " But I sense you're here for something else." and Gumball said " Yes, I am here to battle you as well." and then Penny said " Alright, let's do it."

And then an image of Penny appeared and said " Vs Penny" and the ground changed to the battle ground and in the message screen said " You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Penny" and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny sent out Lapras." and a level 82 Lapras appeared and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out Penny( one of Gumball's Pokémon, I'm saying this so you guys don't mistake the Pokémon for the T.V character.) and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it took a quarter of Lapras' health, then Lapras used Ice Beam and it took a third of Penny's health, then Penny used Psychic and it took a half of Lapras' health and Lapras used Surf and took another third of Penny's health, after that Gumball used a Full Restore on Penny and she recovered to full health and his girlfriend also used a Full Restore on Lapras and it recovered to full health.

After that Penny used Shadow Ball on Lapras and took a quarter of its health, then Lapras used Blizzard and took a half of Penny's health and then Penny used Hypnosis and put Lapras to sleep, and then Lapras wanted to use a move but was asleep and then Penny used Dream Eater and it took a critical hit, then Lapras ran out of health and fainted. And another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny is about to send out Froslass, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny sent out Froslass." and then a level 85 Froslass came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used a new move that he learned, Fire Punch and it took a half of Froslass' health, then Froslass used Ice Punch and it took a fifth of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took almost all of Froslass' health and then Froslass used Ice Beam and it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health and when Typhlosion was about to attack Penny used a Full Restore on Froslass and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Froslass' health, right after it Froslass was first and it used Shadow Ball and took almost all of Typhlosion's health and after that Typhlosion used Blast Burn and it took all of Froslass' health making her faint.

Another message then appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny is about to send out Walrein, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Kingdra, and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny sent out Walrein." and a level 80 Walrein came out and its cry was heard, then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse and it took a quarter of Walrein's health, then Walrein used Ice Fang and it took a quarter of KIngdra's health, then Kingdra used Hydro Pump and it took a half of Walrein's health and Walrein used Surf but it only took a quarter of Kingdra's health, and then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse and it took all of Walrein's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny is about to send out Jynx, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny sent out Jynx." and a level 84 Jynx came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Iron Tail and it was super effective so it took a half of Jynx's health and then Jynx used Ice Beam and it took a third of Ampharos' health, then Ampharos used Thunder and it took all of Jynx's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny is about to send out Delibird, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball changed to Mary, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny sent out Delibird." and then a level 84 Delibird came out and its cry was heard, then Mary used Sludge Bomb and it took almost all of Delibird's health and then Delibird used Ice Beam and it was super effective and took a half of Mary's health, then Mary used Fly and it flew high into the sky, then Delibird wanted to use Wing Attack but it missed and then Mary used Fly and it took all of Delibird's health making it faint.

And then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny is about to send out Glalie, will you switch Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to John and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny sent out Glalie." and a level 82 Glalie came out and its cry was heard, then John used Waterfall and it took a half of Glalie's health, then Glalie used Blizzard and it took a half of John's health, then John used Hydro Pump and it took all of Glalie's health making it faint.

Then the ground changed to normal and Penny said " Wow, you've been training a lot these three years, and Gumball said " So did you Penny." and then Penny said " Yeah, and I'm glad to see you again." and then Gumball and Penny made out for a while and then Gumball said that he had to leave and he left Mahogany Gym."

**Then guys, as you saw Gumball won against Penny for the second time, then Gumball will battle another one of his friends but this time in Kanto, stay tuned to see who, charizard30 out.**


	7. Vs Tobias

**Hey everyone, I know I didn't publish in a while, but I had a very busy week because in school I had tests every day of the week except this Thursday, but now here's the next chapter where Gumball is facing his ever rival, it's not Ethan but most of you probably know who it is.**

Chapter 7: Vs Tobias

After Gumball left the Mahogany he ordered Mary to fly to Cinnabar Islands and when Gumball arrived there he went to Seafom Islands but before that Gumball restored all of his Pokémon's health and then inside Blaine's Gym there was Tobias who was now 15 years old and grew a couple inches, and then Tobias didn't recognize Gumball but when the blue cat took off his mask Tobias said " You? But I tought you were training?" and Gumball said with a certain anger " I was but now I concluded the training and I'm here to kick your butt in a Pokémon battle." and Tobias said " You think you can beat me? I have been training in these three years as well and I will be the one to defeat you, prepare yourself."

Then an image of Tobias appeared saying " Vs Tobias" and the ground changed to the battleground and in the message screen said "You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Tobias." and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias sent out Magmortar." and a level 82 Magmortar came out and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out Penny and then Penny used Psychic and it took a quarter of Magmortar's health then Magmortar used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Penny's health as well, then Penny used Shadow Ball and it took a quarter of Magmortar's health and after it Magmortar used Thunderbolt and it took a quarter of Penny's health and then Penny used Psychic and it took another quarter of Magmortar's health, then Magmortar used Fire Blast and it took almost all of Penny's health making it reach around 1 HP.

Then Gumball used a Full Restore on Penny and she healed to full health, then Tobias also used a Full Restore on Magmortar and it recovered to full health, then Penny used Psychic and it took a quarter of Magmortar's health, then Magmortar used Flamethrower again and it took a quarter of Penny's health and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it took a quarter of Magmortar's health, then Magmortar used Thunderbolt and it took half of Penny's health, then Penny used Hypnosis and put Magmortar to sleep, then Magmortar wanted to move but it was asllep, then Penny used Dream Eater and it took all of Magmortar's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias is about to send out Charizard, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias sent out Charizard." then a level 85 Charizard came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Charizard's health even if it wasn't very effective, then Charizard used Flamethrower and it took also a quarter of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took another quarter of Charizard's health, then Charizard used Air Slash and it made a quarter of damage to Typhlosion's health, after that Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Charizard's health, then Charizard used Blast Burn and it took half of Typhlosion's health.

Gumball then used a Full Restore and it recovered Typhlosion to full health and Tobias used another on Charizard as well, and then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Charizard's health, then Charizard used Flare Blitz and it took a third of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower again and it took another quarter of Chariard,s health, then Charizard used Aerial Slash and it took a quarter of Typhlosion's health, and Typhlosion used Blast Burn and it took all of Charizard's health making it faint.

And another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias is about to send out Camerupt, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Mary and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias sent out Camerupt." and a level 84 Camerupt came out and its cry was heard, then Mary used Sludge Bomb and it took half of Camerupt's health, then Camerupt used Eruption and it took half of Mary,s health, then Mary used Fly and Camerupt tried to use Earthquake but it missed, then Mary used Fly and took all of Camerupt's health making it faint.

And then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias is about to send out Magcargo, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to KIngdra, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias sent out Magcargo." and a level 80 Magcargo came out and its cry was heard, then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse and it took half of Magcargo's health, then Magcargo used Rock Slide and it took a quarter of Kingdra's health, Kingdra then used Surf and it took all of Magcargo's health making it faint.

And another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias is about to send out Houndoom, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Ampharos, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias sent out Houndoom." and a level 84 Houndoom came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Thunder and it took half of Houndoom's health, then Houndoom used Dark Pulse and it took a quarter of Ampharos' health,then Ampharos used Skull Bash and it raised its defense a little but it didn't attack yet, then Houndoom used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Ampharos' health and after that Ampharos used Skull Bash and it took all of Houndoom's health making it faint.

And finnaly another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Tobias is about to send out Arcanine, will you switch Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to switch to John, then another message appeared saying "PKMN Trainer Tobias sent out Arcanine, and a level 82 Arcanine came out and its cry was heard, and because of its ability Intimidate John's attack was lowered, John used Surf and it was super effective and took a third of Arcanine's health, then Arcanine used Flare Blitz and it took a quarter of John's health, then John used Wing Attack and took another third of Arcanine's health but Arcanine was first and used ExtremeSpeed which took a quarter of John's health, then John used Waterfall and it took all of Arcanine's health making it faint.

Then the ground changed to normal and Tobias said and now he wa red with rage " You won? Why you little..." and then Tobias charged at Gumball and then Tobias remembered three years ago when Gumball was in his rage power and said " I mean... Congratulations, you won fair and square so I have nothing to rage for." and then Gumball said " That's better, now I must leave for I have more things to do." and then Tobias said with a low voice s Gumball couldn't hear " This isn't over yet." and said that with rage.

**There everyone, now Gumball won against his rival Tobias and also Tobias became angry that he lost but it doesn't end here, next chapter Gumball is going to face one of the school teachers. charizard30 out.  
><strong>


	8. Vs Mr Small

**Hello guys, last time you saw that Gumball won against Tobias and Tobias wasn't very happy, and as I said Gumball is now going to face one of the school teachers, enjoy.  
><strong>

Chapter 8: Vs Mr. Small

As Gumball left Seafoam Islands he went to Cinnabar Islands first to heal up his Pokémon from the fight with Tobias, then when they were fully healed Gumball ordered Mary to fly to Saffron City, then before Gumball went to the gym he saw Saffron Prison, he remembered three years ago when he escaped and became wanted:

**Flashback(Three years ago):**

Gumball escaped the prison and before Gumball went to Mt. Silver he went to his girlfriend to announce his training that he is going to do, then Gumball said " Huh, Penny." and then Penny said " Yes,Gumball?" and then Gumball said " You know, when we get out of this place to the real world and when we're adults..." and Penny said " Yes? Go on..." and finally words sprang out of Gumball's mouth " Will you marry me?" and then Pebby was in shock, she thought of the subject very hard and then she said " Oh Gumball, of course I,ll marry you." and then Gumball had a big smile on his face and gave a quick kiss to Penny and left his girlfriend and future wife happy knowing that he will get married to her.

**Flashback ends.**

Gumball then remembered that he was still wanted and the reason of why he was wearing a mask, then he went inside Saffron's gym and he went to Mr. Small who wasn't recognizing him and when Gumball took off his mask said " Gumball Watterson, is that you?" and then Gumball said " Yes, I am Mr. Small."and right after Mr. Small said " Don't worry, I don't like to fight, but this time I am on to do everything I've got." and then Gumball said " Bring it on." and then an image of Mr. Small appeared saying " Vs Mr. Small" and then the normal ground changed to the battle ground.

Then a message appeared saying " You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Mr. Small." and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small sent out Espeon." and a level 82 Espeon came out and its cry was heard, and Gumball chose to send out Penny( before I continue I forgot to tell that Penny is an Espeon as you all know but she has the ability Synchronize which makes her have the opponent's status conditions, for example if the opponent gets paralyzed by Penny she gets paralyzed as well, now enjoy the rest of the chapter.), then Penny used Psychic but it wasn't very effective and still took a quarter of Espeon's health, then Espeon used Psychic as well and took a quarter of Penny's health, and then Penny used Shadow Ball and it took half of Espeon's health, then Espeon counter attacked with a Shadow Ball as well and it took a half of Penny's health, after that Gumball used a Full Restore on Penny and she recovered to full health and also Mr. Small used a Full Restore on Espeon and it recovered to full health as well.

Then Penny used Psychic and it took a quarter of Espeon's health, then Espeon used Shadow Ball and took half of Penny's health, then Penny used Hypnosis and it put Espeon to sleep, and Espeon wanted to move but it couldn't because it was asleep and then Penny used Dream Eater and it was a critical hit and took all of Espeon's health making it faint.

And then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small is about to send out Wobbuffet, will you switch Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to switch to Typhlosion, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small sent out Wobbuffet." and a level 85 Wobbuffet came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Wobbuffet's health, then Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat and counter attacked and took half of Typhlosion's health, and Typhlosion used Fire Punch and took a fifht of Wobbuffet's health, then Wobbuffet used Counter and took two fifths of Typhlosion's health, then Gumball used a Full Restore on Typhlosion and it restored it to full health and then Wobbuffet wanted to use Mirror Coat but it failed and then Typhlosion used Blast Burn and took all of Wobbuffet's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small is about to send out Gardevoir, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small sent out Gardevoir." and then a level 84 Gardevoir came out and its cry was heard and then Ampharos used Skull Bash and its defense rose by 1, then Gardevoir used Calm Mind and it raised its Special Attack and Special Defense by 1, then Ampharos used Skull Bash and it took half of Gardevoir's health, then Gardevoir used Psychic and it took half of Ampharos' health and then Ampharos used a new move that it learned called Power Gem and it took a quarter of Gardevoir's health.

Then Mr. Small used a Full Restore on Gardevoir and it was healed to full health, then Ampharos used Thunder and took half of Gardevoir's health, then Gardevoir used Shadow Ball and took half of Ampharos' health and then Ampharos used Skull Bash and it raised its defense again, then Gardevoir used Psychic but it only took a quarter of Ampharos' health and then Ampharos used Skull Bash and it took all of Gardevoir's health making it faint.

And another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small is about to send out Bronzong, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Kingdra, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small sent out Bronzong." and a level 80 Bronzong came out and its cry was heard, then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse and it wasn't very effective because Bronzong is part Steel type and Dragon attacks aren't very effective against Steel but it still managed to take a quarter of Bronzong's health and then Bronzong used Psychic and took half of Kingdra's health, then Kingdra used Surf and it took half of Bronzong's health, then Bronzong used Gyro Ball and it took a quarter of Kingdra's health as it wasn't very effective and then Kingdra used Hydro Pump and took all of Bronzong's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small is about to send out Claydol, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Mary, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small sent out Claydol, and a level 84 Claydol came out and its cry was heard, then Mary used Fly and it went to the sky, Claydol wanted to use Earthquake but it failes, then Mary used Fly and took half of Claydol's health, then Claydol used Extrasensory and it was super effective and took half of Mary's health and then Mary used Sludge Bomb and it wasn't very effective but took all of Claydol's health making it faint.

And finally another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small is about to send out Alakazam, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to John, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Mr. Small sent out Alakazam." and a level 82 Alakazam came out and its cry was heard, then John used Surf and took half of Alakazam's health, then Alakazam used Psychic and took a half of John's health, then John used Hydro Pump and took all of Alakazam's health making it faint.

Then the ground changed to normal and Mr. Small said " You are very powerful Gumball, I hope you get more powerful on your journey." and then Gumball thought " _Man, I have to get out of here before he gets the hippie talking started._" and then Gumball said " Well, its been good to stay here Mr. Small but I have to go, peace." and Gumball made a V- sign when he said that.

**There, now Gumball has won against Mr. Small and Mr. Small didn't care, now on the next chapter Gumball is facing another one of his friends, stay tuned to see who, charizard30 out.**


	9. Vs Idaho

**Hi everyone, this is my second chapter I publish today, as you saw last chapter Gumball won against Mr. Small and now he is continuing his journey to face his friends, enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

Chapter 9: Vs Idaho

After Gumball left Saffron's gym he went to a Poké Center to heal up his Pokémon, then he ordered Mary to fly to Celadon City and there before he went inside the gym he saw Idaho and Gumball said " Hey, Idaho." and then Idaho said " Huh? Who are you?" and then unknown to Idaho, Gumball signaled him and they went to an alley and there Gumball took off his mask and Idaho said " You? But I thought you were training." and then Gumball said " Yes, it is me Idaho." and then Idaho said " Well, I'll be glad to see you again." and then Gumball said " Me too my friend." and then Idaho said " Want to go for a battle?" and then Gumball said " You're on man."

And then an image of Idaho appeared saying " Vs Idaho" and then the normal ground changed to the battle ground and a message appeared saying " You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Idaho" and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho sent out Gliscor." and then a level 82 Gliscor came out and its cry was heard and Gumball sent out Penny, then Penny used Psychic and it took a quarter of Gliscor's health, then Gliscor used X- Scissor and it was super effective and took half of Penny's health, then Penny used Shadow Ball and took another quarter of Gliscor's health, then Gliscor used Ice Fang and it took a quarter of Penny's health, then before it Penny used Psychic and took another quarter of Gliscor's health, then Gliscor used Earthquake but missed.

Then Gumball used a Full Restore on Penny and she recovered to full health, and Idaho also used a Full Restore on Gliscor and it recovered to full health, Penny then used Shadow Ball and took a quarter of Gliscor's health, then Gliscor used Earthquake and took half of Penny's health, then Penny used Hypnosis and it put Gliscor to sleep, then Gliscor wanted to attack but it couldn't because it was asleep, then Penny used Dream Eater and took half of Gliscor's health, then Gliscor wanted to attack but couldn't because he was still asleep and then Penny used Psychic and took all of Gliscor's health making it faint.

And another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho is about to send out Rhyperior, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho sent out Rhyperior." and a level 85 Rhyperior came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it wasn't very effective but it took a quarter of Rhyperior's health, then Rhyperior used Ancient Power and it was super effective and took a third of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower again and it took a quarter of Rhyperior's health, then Rhyperior used Earthquake and it took half of Typhlosion's health, then Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took another quarter of Rhyperior's health, and Rhyperior used Avalanche and it wasn't very effective but it took almost all of Typhlosion's health, then Gumball used a Full Restore on Typhlosion and it recovered to full health, and Idaho also used a Full Restore on Rhyperior and it recovered to full health.

After that Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Rhyperior's health, then Rhyperior used Rock Wrecker and it took almost all of Typhlosion's health and then Typhlosion used Blast Burn which took all of Rhyperior's health because it was a critical hit, making it faint, then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho is about to send out Garchomp, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Mary, another message then appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho sent out Garchomp." and a level 84 Garchomp came out and its cry was heard, then Mary used Fly but before that Garchomp used Dragon Rage, and it took a quarter of Mary's health, then after two turns Mary used Fly and took half of Garchomp,s health and after that Garchomp used Outrage and took half of Mary's health, then Mary used Fly again and in the next turn she attacked and took all of Garchomp's health making it faint.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho is about to send out Golem, will you change Pokémon?" and a level 80 Golem came out and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out Kingdra and it used Dragon Pulse and took half of Golem's health, then Golem used Earthquake and it took a quarter of Kingdra's health, then Kingdra used Dragon Pulse again and it took all of Golem's health making it faint.

And another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho is about to send out Whiscash, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho sent out Whiscash." and a level 84 Whiscash came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Skull Bash and raised its defense by 1, then Whiscash used Earth Power and it took half of Ampharos' health, then Ampharos used Skull Bash and took a half of Whiscash's health, then Ampharos used Skull Bash and it was preparing, meanwhile its defense was raised by 1 and then Whiscash used Water Pulse and took a quarter of Ampharos' health, then Ampharos used Skull Bash and it took all of Whiscash's health making it faint.

Finally another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho is about to send out Quagsire, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to John, and another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Idaho sent out Quagsire." and a level 82 Quagsire came out and its cry was heard, then John used Surf and took half of Quagsire's health, then Quagsire used Waterfall and it took a quarter of John's health and finally John used Hydro Pump and it took all of Quagsire's health making it faint.

Then the normal ground was there and Idaho said " Well, you've become strong with the time huh?" and then Gumball said " I sure did but now I have to go, I'm going to the gym to get more challenges.

**There guys, now that Gumball has won against Idaho he is going to face another one of his friends, stay tuned to see who it is, charizardd30 out.**


End file.
